Faculty
The teaching staff of Whateley Academy. They are organized into different departments. Advanced Technologies Dept. (Workshop) *Mr. Asterlitz - Workshop Project Manager The Big Idea *Mr. BumsfeldSo I'm a Freak. Sue Me. *Tejal Choudhari - fabricationA Single Fold *Dr. Clairmont - visiting from NASAEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter One *Mr. Melvin DonnerGearhead *Professor GlennDangerous Days *Ms. Merenis *Langley Paulson - Department Chair of Advanced Technologies Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Three *Mr. PressmanAyla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides Computer Sciences Dept. *Mr. Babage - Hacking TheoryInsanity Prerequisite: Part 1 – Status Quo Drama Dept. English Dept. *Miss Devlin - EnglishJade 3 - Being a Girl *Richard Lord - EnglishThe Transfer Students *Miss Seever - English *Dr. Paul Zinn - World Literature (Epics)Ayla and the Blackmailer History Dept. *Mr. Kennedy - HistoryThe Devil's Dance - Part One *Mr. Randwick - HistoryInsanity Prerequisite Part 3 - Metamorphosis Languages Dept. *Rev. Englund - Ancient LanguagesTo Be Merry and Escape From It All - Part 6 *Madame Prudhomme - FrenchEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes - Chapter Five *Mr. Ramirez - SpanishTime for an Unexpected Gift *Senor Schmidt - Languages, including Spanish Math Dept. *Roberta Bell - MathAyla and the New School *Randall Marley - accounting *Dr. Winslow - MathAnother Day, We Were Going Where? Teaching Assistants *Ayla GoodkindAyla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds Music Dept. *Mr. King - musicInsanity Prerequisite: Part 1 – Status Quo Mystic Arts *Hakim Al-Feyez - AlchemyThe Three Little Witches *Claudia Banacrof - a "Laura Croft" type.To Be Merry and Escape from it All *Gerald Carnes *Amanda Chulkris - Introduction to Basic Mystic Concepts *Circe - Head of the Department of Mystic ArtsThe Devil's Dance - Part One *Elyzia Grimes - evocation *Mr. Langford - visiting in winter term 2007 from the Bonewitz Center for Magical Studies at U.C. Berkeley to teach the special Class on Summoning.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Earth *Miss Rebecca Stone - Bladedancer's mentorTo the Mountain: Part 1 *Dr. Ophelia Tenent - Principles of Magic - also works in the infirmaryFey: PMS and Other Problems *Sir Wallace Westmont - Fey's mentorFey: Adjustments Teaching Assistants *Belle Forbes Physical Education Dept. *Mr. Anderson - SurvivalEating Dog *Eugene Buttons - Flight **Robert McLarin - adjunct - Flight Lab *Mrs. Hueng - TennisToni and the Tiger *Mr. Robertson - Special Topics - Theory and Practice of the EscapeStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 6 *Cecilia Rogers - Dance *Mr. Shane Teaching Assistants *Mary Goodhope *Lily Turner Martial Arts *Genevive Beaumont - Karate, Kendo *Lillian Dennon - Judo, bricks and ultra-denses *Chester Fitzgibbons - Shao-Lin Dragon-style kung fu *Suzannah Hagarty *Dyffud Harraz *Tatsuo ItoJade 3 - Being a Girl *Harry Junzo - Advanced Aikido, telepaths and empaths *Kasai Tetsuko - Kempo, stealth, Kyudo *Amanda Tolman *Wong Ah Lam - Wing Chung style kung fu Tea and Synergy Whateley Ranges *Gunnery Sgt. Oscar Bardue *Sgt-Major Sean Burlington-Smythe *Cpl. Erik Mahren (see entry) *Cat McQuiston (deceased)Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation *Staff Sgt. Ryan WilsonCall the Thunder: Chapter 1 - Let's Play a Game Psychic Arts Dept. *Dr. Carstaires - psychic ethics *Louis Geintz - senior instructorJade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings *Ms. Montaigne - advisor for the Dream Team Power Research Dept. *Mrs. Bohn - Powers LabJade 4 - Bottle a Jinn *Mr. Profitt - Manifestation Theory and PracticeAsk Not For Whom Belle Tolls *Dr. Filbert R. Z. Quintain, M.S., Ph.D, F.A.A.S. - Powers theory instuctorJade 3 - Being a Girl Science Dept. *Dr. Johnson (interned in ARC's Black Complex some time in October 2006)Insanity Prerequisite: Part 2 – Destabilization *Dr. Matthews *Dr. Wayne Reynolds - Advanced Genetics *Professor Welch - ChemistryStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 3 *Dr. Zalman - PhysicsUpheaval - New Friends, New Problems Social Studies Dept. *Mrs. Devon - CivicsStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 6 *Rev. Darren Englund - Comparative Religion *Inspector Kwan - criminology *Mr. Layton - Paranormal Law *Det. Janice Talbert - Paranormal LawThe Secret of the Forger's List - Part 2 Visual Arts Dept. *Mr. Dragomir - Secret Hideout Design, a.k.a. Evil Lair 101Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim *Ian Parker- head of the Visual Arts DepartmentEven Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Two *Mrs. Ryan - costumes Uncategorized *Mrs. Braithwaite - Home EconomicsFirst Day and Other Interesting Things References Category:Faculty Category:The Academy